HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors are the compounds which play a main role in the synthesis of cholesterol, and subsequently they suppress the biosynthesis of cholesterol. Therefore, they are useful in the treatment of hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipoproteinemia, and atherosclerosis
Rosuvastatin calcium (Crestor®) is chemically known as bis[(E)-7-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-6-isopropyl-2-[methyl(methylsulfonyl)amino]pyrimidin-5-yl](3R,5S)-3,5-dihydroxyhept-6-enoic acid], calcium salt.
Rosuvastatin was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,440, which also discloses the process for the synthesis of rosuvastatin calcium.
Several processes have been reported in literature for the preparation of rosuvastatin, such as WO 2004/014872, WO 2004/108691, WO 2005/042522, WO 2005/054207, WO 2005/077916, WO 2006/035277, WO 2007/041666, WO 2007/125547 or WO 2008/044243.
There remains a need in the art for processes for preparing rosuvastatin which are cost effective, have fewer purification steps, are suitable for industrial scale preparation, result in high yields and are environmentally friendly.